JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Hands of Iron
by Magusaurus
Summary: My own take on JoJo. A whole new part with whole new characters and stands. This is my first story on here, I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Man about Town

Oftentimes, people wonder if something amazing is happening right under their noses. For some people, this feeling is unbearable! They believe that they have a right to know about the bizarre occurrences that go on! If indeed, you are one of these people, it would be appropriate for me to inform you of a certain car. This certain car is speeding down a highway surrounded by trees in the dark of night.

The car is an old station wagon, but not old enough to be useless, and it's beige paint is already chipping at the edges of it's four doors. In the car, two young men are seated. The elder man, the driver, is wrapped in a fleece and wearing flannel jeans. The younger man, the passenger, wears a plaid long sleeve around a tank top and corduroys. They share their haircuts: a bowl with an upside-down V part in the front. Their faces are different however. The young man permanently expresses a look of chilled indifference, while his elder possesses the opposite: rage. Out of boredom, the former reaches and turns on the radio.

An obnoxious announcer begins to talk excitedly:

"Richmond, Virginia! Once capital of the Confederacy, this Eastern United States city lies 98 miles South of Washington DC! Here, in 1775 at St. John's Church, Patrick Henry delivered his famous 'Give me Liberty or give me death' speech! It was the first city to utilize electric street cars for mass transit! Richmond is also home to a Federal Reserve Bank, and is becoming more well known for its great restaurants! It's motto is 'Sic itur as astra': Thus do we reach for the stars!". The young man turns off the radio.

"That's where we're headed, right bro?" the older man snarls

"Yeah," his younger brother sighs, "Richmond it is". The young man reaches into his pocket and draws out a container of Tic Tacs. He plops two into his mouth and looks dejectedly out of the window. His brother gives him a concerned look, almost letting the car drift onto the side of the road.

"Hey, don't tell me you're regretting taking this trip!" the elder whines

"I don't…" the younger mutters, "ultimate power is going to be so worth it"

Elsewhere...

Located a short way from Richmond city limits is the boys-only boarding school of St. Christian's. A few streets away from St. Christian's there lies a street lined with cafes and restaurants. It is a popular meeting place for boys attending St. Christian's and their potential girl-friends, who are forbidden on the school campus. It is also where delinquents who were past students of St. Christian's gather to lament their fates and harass those who still attend the school. Now, it is early in the morning, and the streets are not yet heavily trafficked. Here, two delinquents are harassing a middle aged woman who was trying to enjoy a coffee before work. One of the delinquents has long brown hair with blond highlights and a sleeveless jacket. The other has a buzz cut and a silver nose piercing.

"How do ya do, milady?" the long haired troublemaker asked.

"Yeah, how d'ya do?" the pierced delinquent mimicked. Uncertain and scared, the woman tries to stammer in reply, but fails. The two delinquents make to continue their verbal onslaught, but before they can, a St. Christian student holding grocery bags taps them both on the back and asks: "Gentlemen? This lady seems a bit incapacitated. If you're looking for directions, then I'm sure I'll be able to assist you."

"You kiddin' me?" the long haired delinquent gawks

"I think he's kidding us, bro," the other delinquent says while nodding moronically

"I can assure you, I'm not kidding you," the student fires back, dropping his bags and putting his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants.

These pants are a part of the St. Christian uniform, which includes a black suit with the school logo printed onto it. The school logo in question is a red heart containing a black fleur de lis within it. The student runs his left hand through his brushed yet still unkempt hair, while keeping his right snug within his pants pocket. He is medium height, with a build that is not very large or very small. Looking at the outside of his body, he could be described as just fitting the "status quo" of normal. He has dark brown hair and eyes, although his eyes are black until either viewed up close or out under intense light. The two facial expressions that are most commonly found on him are that of "utter indifference" and "complete confidence".

The delinquent with the piercing steps towards the student and eyes him up

"You're one of those preppy kids, right? The ones who love to get their grubby hands on daddy and mommy's money so that they can spend it as the please! You're the kinda kid who's already pegged me as a gutter rat, and can't wait to report me to the police!" he says, sauntering a bit too close into the student's personal space.

"I do not assume that people who are different from me are trash, but I, even though I've lived a sheltered existence, can tell bad from good!" the student retorts, "and, I can tell that you'll both end up cowering in shame, without me having to call the police!"

"Oh yeah?" the delinquent with the long hair says, cracking his knuckles, "how're you gonna do that?" Suddenly, the delinquent with the piercing howls and starts grabbing at his face.

"I-it's so heavy!" He stammers, beginning to slur his words.

"W-what's wrong bro?" the long haired one asks, confused and getting a bit scared.

The pierced delinquent turns to face his friend, no longer able to speak. His face has been turned into metal. The exact same material as his piercing, almost as if the metal spread from his piercing. After staggering away from the student, it is clear that whatever process affecting him has stopped, but his head remains metal. No longer able to hold up his own head, the delinquent fell to the ground. Scared and shaking, the long haired delinquent pulls a cheap pocket knife with a rubber grip from his pocket and starts inching towards the student, who remains indifferent looking. Once in range, the delinquent stabs at the student. The blade hits it's mark between the student's ribs, yet folds backwards instead of piercing the skin. Flabbergasted, the delinquent looks at the blade and tries to prick his finger. Again, the blade bends instead of piercing.

"W-what the hell? The blade's turned to rubber!" the long haired delinquent shouts, any confidence in himself shattered by this revelation. He throws himself onto the ground next to the other delinquent and begs: "p-please don't turn me into m-metal!"

The student looks away while chuckling

"Just what I'd expect from lowlifes like you. But I, just a mere student, also believe in second chances. If you never bother anyone again, I'll leave you alone. Got it?" He barks, smiling.

"Yes sir!" the two delinquents shout. The student ignores them and walks towards the woman, who has remained seated for the entire encounter.

"What brings you here at this fine hour, missus?" He asks, leaning on the table she was sitting at.

"I was making my regular coffee stop before work, young man" she condescends, shutting down his attempt at flirtation completely

"Well, have a good one, ma'am," he sighs, picking his bags back up and walking away.

"Hey, bro! My face isn't metal anymore," the pierced troublemaker says

"Woah! Did you see, that guy turned my knife into rubber," the other replies

"Really?"

"Yeah, look!" the long haired delinquent says, pricking his finger with a metal blade "YAAAARGH!" he yells, surprised. Still within earshot, the student can't help but smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Ride the Whip Part 1

**Writer's note: So, I have school and schoolwork. Thusly, I hope to produce shorter chapters semi-regularly. I believe that this will be the most productive option, as school takes up a lot of time. I also believe that releasing shorter chapters will allow me to more easily come up with the best story possible in the amount of time possible. Thanks for reading, and all criticism given will be accepted! See you next chapter!**

Walking away from his brief encounter with the delinquents, the student begins to daydream. Instead of watching where he is walking, he instead focuses his attention on the storefronts around him. Not realizing where he is walking, the student bumps into a large man wearing a black trench coat. This causes him to drop all both of his grocery bags, and also visibly irritates him.

"Watch where you're going, kid," he says, moving on from the student and his dropped bags.

"Hey! Are you going to help me? Isn't that the polite thing to do?" the student whines, agitated. The man scoffs at him and continues to walk. "Hey, I was talking to you," the student says, as a blue and red ghostly hand emerges from him and pulls back the trench coat of the man. He immediately turns around, all attention focused on the boy. Upon closer inspection, the lanky man appears to be in his mid-twenties. His eyes are sunken in and baggy, while his shoulders sag in dejection. He stands taller than the student, but is not a giant. His general appearance is best represented in his grimace and unkempt stubble. That is, he puts his work before his health and appearance.

"Did you just?" he says, looking down at the student, who is picking up one of his grocery bags.

"Did I just pull you back to talk about how much of an asshole you are? I'm afraid the answer is yes" the boy calmly responds, looking directly into his eyes, "and I'd like you to pick up my other bag. I picked up one, to represent my apology for not looking where I was going. Now, you pick up my other bag to show that you're sorry for walking into me"

"I'm going to have to talk to you alone, young man" the lanky man says, clearly not having paid attention to anything the student has said.

"What are you saying?" the student yells

"I'm saying, you're coming home with me" he responds. Suddenly, a ephemeral chain snakes out from the man's sleeve and wraps tightly around the student's arm.

"Oh, oh, oh NO!" the student screams, "h-help me! SOMEONE HELP ME!" All around, more people are beginning to show up on the street. However, none of them notice the student's cries for help. The man in the trench coat begins to walk away, and the student is pulled with him. "Why aren't they listening, why isn't anyone helping me!" the student desperately asks.

"It's my special ability: my Stand. I call it Ghost Ride the Whip," the man states nonchalantly.

"That's some reveal, Mr. Pedo," the student quips, "now get a load of mine!" A red and blue figure, which is slightly taller than the student, appears behind him. It's red arms have blue strands spiraled around them, which end at it's hands. It's hands have red fingerless gloves, and it's fingers are blue and segmented. The blue spiraling from the arms turns into rounded shoulder pads which blend into the shoulders and extend to cover the upper body. The blue "armor" goes down to it's hips, but an oval area on it's belly and it's back remains uncovered. On armor which covers the sides of it's body, there are red squares aligned in an X pattern. These squares are also visible in a diamond pattern on it's shoulder pads. The legs are completely red, with larger blue squares being on the sides of the legs, on top of the feet, and blue squares serving as knee-pads. The feet themselves look like the foot of a boot. It's head is red, and small pyramids appear where the ears should be. Blue lines stretch from this "ears" down it's face, but end after it's mouth and before it's chin. It appears to be wearing black sunglass, and blue lines run from the middle of each lens to the back of it's neck. On it's forehead blue lines form a circle with a circle at it's center, a line bisecting it horizontally, and two other lines curving inwards above and below the bisecting line. "This is my whatever you called it… This is my "ability"! This is: The Touch!" he says, confident. The Touch leaps forward and delivers a flurry of punches, shouting "ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA", yet none of them reach the man in the trench coat.

"Just as I predicted, your Stand is a close range punching-ghost," he monologues, producing a notebook and writing something in it as he continues to drag the student with him. "You see, I've positioned you and your Stand far away enough that you can't hit me. I've simply removed myself from your range. If you can't even know your own Stand's range, you'll end up loosing. My stand has a longer range than yours, so it wins. It's that simple. Also, it's ability silences anyone who remains attached to it, so that's why no one will help you," he exposits, continuing his kidnapping.

"Okay, so I guess I'll just have to go on with you," the student grumbles, "but can you at least go back and let me get my groceries?" The man is too engrossed in his notebook to notice that the student even opened his mouth, and the two continue their trip.

…

Back at the student's groceries, a man with a mink coat, ripped jeans, and white baseball cap with a red S on it walks out of the small crowd which has now "swallowed" the street. He notices the disregarded groceries and picks them up.

"Hmpf. This is interesting, to say the least," he whispers, intrigued by the groceries, "the boss needs to hear about this," The man withdraws back into the crowd and slips away.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Ride the Whip Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back after awhile. I've had to write a lot for school, and have been felt a little burned out. Hopefully this chapter is an entertaining battle, even though it only lasts for a short time. There will be longer battles later, but I've gotta establish the main JoJo's stand ability before I can pit it against newer and more confusing ones. See you guys in the next chapter! P.S. Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

After a short walk into a nearby neighborhood, the man in the trench coat stops in front of a quaint yellow country house. The house has two stories, an attic, and small front and back lawns. He walks up onto the porch and unlocks the front door with keys he retrieved from his pocket. Trying to enter the house, he realizes that the student has stayed off of the porch, and his Stand had reached the end of it's range. He tugs on the student, who stumbles up the stairs and into the house. The front door opens into an open kitchen/dining/living room. The side closest to the front of the house contains a counter, a coffee maker, a dishwasher, cabinets, a window, and a sink beneath it. The half closest to the back of the house boasts a couch, two wooden chairs, a rug, and a door to the backyard. Towards the back right of the room, there is a door that leads to a bedroom, a guest room, and the bathroom. The floor consists of wooden planks, and the ceiling of the room is open, which reveals the house's "skeleton" of wooden struts responsible for holding up the roof.

"Would you like some coffee?" the man in the trench coat asks

"No thanks, I don't drink," the student answers, hiding his discomfort

"Water, then? You must at least drink something," the man scoffs

"Water would be great," the student beams. As the man reaches into a cabinet for a glass, the student takes in his surroundings, noticing the beams above him.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to know your name," the man asks while filling the glass in the sink, "and what a kid like you is doing with a stand". As the man turned to give the student his water back, surprise overturned his tired countenance. The student was no longer contained by Ghost Ride the Whip, which lay inert on the ground. The student no longer had hands, but stumps that were dripping blood. The Touch floated behind him, smiling.

"So, you wanted my name? Just know that my friends call me JoJo, and if I were you, I'd focus more on learning all about a stand before writing it off," the student says, smirking

"Really? I'd say you made the same mistake you're accusing me of, because Ghost Ride the Whip can perfectly track your movements, and incapacitate opponents however it needs to. I'll just tie your arms together!" the man replies, sending out Ghost Ride the Whip to capture the student.

"Just what I wanted to hear, chump!" JoJo quips, jumping backwards and raising his arms towards the ceiling, leading Ghost Ride the Whip through a wooden strut.

"Gotcha!" the man in the trench coat celebrates as Ghost Ride the Whip ties together JoJo's forearms.

"Ditto," he smugly responds.

"what?" the man cries in surprise.

"My stand's ability affects physical objects, but it's useless against stands. I can transform the whole of something into entirely one of it's parts. That is, I can turn a rock that is 50% quartz and 50% feldspar into 100% quartz. Although, because my ability takes time to work, I can sometimes target specific parts of a whole. That's how I originally escaped your ability, by turning my hands into blood. But, I'm don't need my stand ability now, because you've already lost. Before we entered the house, I tested your stand's range. It's about six feet, but after that, it will not extend from your arm. Now, I've put your Ghost Ride the Whip over this convenient wooden structure, which will now serve as pulley, decreasing the amount of effort I'll need to pull you into your own ceiling," JoJo monologues.

"There's just one problem with that," the man chuckles, "how can you pull me if you don't have hands?"

"Who said I was going to use my hands?" JoJo says as The Touch shows it's teeth in a grin as it grabs hold of Ghost Ride the Whip, "Checkmate". The Touch gives a hearty tug, ripping the man off of the floor and into the ceiling. Ghost Ride the Whip withdraws with it's master defeat. JoJo walks over to his blood on the floor, and The Touch puts it's hand on it. Suddenly, all of the blood that has been spilled returns to his stumps and reforms back into hands. "I hate adults, they're so conceited," he mutters with contempt while brushing his hair over with one hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Thrift Shop Part 1

**So here you go. Chapter 4, at long last. A bit longer than usually, and it's only part 1 of it's arc. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are welcome. Feel free to leave one with suggestions, if you want**

* * *

After the man in the trench coat got a bag of ice for his head, fixed a pot of coffee and poured some into a mug, he sat down to talk with JoJo.

"Well, I understand that you might want some explanation of why I brought you here. I'm honestly surprised that you stayed. My name is Hartley. I work as a detective (of sorts) for a large company with assets located around the world," he explains.

"I had you pegged for a company man, Mr. Hartley," JoJo chuckles

"I don't exactly work for a 'normal' company," he says, agitated, "and just call me Hartley. You don't need to be that formal!"

"I know," JoJo replies with a mischievous grin. Hartley rolls his eyes, finishes the coffee which he had poured into his mug, and continues:

"Anyway, I've come to this town seeking malicious stand users, and have been pulling all-nighters to try and get some leads. I'm sorry that I mistook you for one of my targets, but I wasn't given any indication for what kind of stands to look for before or after I arrived here. Forgive me"

"No, I should be thanking you for giving me something interesting to do. All of my life, I've felt like I've been missing something," JoJo orates while posing dramatically, with his left hand clutched over his right shoulder, "I've always felt like I've been missing out on some opportunity at greatness". After this, he looks off into the distance wistfully and remains posed until Hartley begins to talk.

"Well, if you've got nothing better to do, I was going to stake out an area which may potentially contain harmful stand-users," Hartley mentions offhandedly, "I could use some help checking it out. Especially help from such a grand and magnificent high school student like yourself. Also, could you mind refilling my cup for me? I don't feel like getting up would be very good to me in my… state"

"Sure," JoJo responds, taking Hartley's mug and walking to pour more coffee into it.

"Oh!" Hartley interrupts, "could you also put some more sugar into my coffee!"

"Of course, but I didn't think you were into sweet things," he mutters, pouring a teaspoon of sugar into Hartley's mug. He walked over to Hartley and gave it to him, and then walked to the door. "It's been nice, but I need to get ready for tonight," JoJo says a bit too cheerfully while waving goodbye, "see you later!"

"See you later," Hartley grumbles as JoJo shuts the door, "I really hate that kid, but I'm going to need his help…" He tries to gulp down some coffee to make up for the student's sour attitude, but instead of coffee, pure sugar slides down his throat. "AGHHHHH," Hartley spits, clutching with fists at the air above his head, "JOJOOOOOOOOOO!"

That night…

The two laying down amid shrubbery, looking at the back section of a small shopping center. The center is a rectangular brick building which contains many shops, but is presently closed. The back section has a small parking lot for employees, which is currently empty. Lamp posts light provide ample light, and the only sound that can be heard is the faint whisperings of the wind. Because of the cold, Hartley and JoJo have each brought appropriate outfits. Hartley is wearing a thicker trench coat, brown corduroys, a grey/black/brown flannel shirt, and a black beanie. JoJo wears a red half-zip long sleeve shirt, a black undershirt, jeans, and a scarf with blue, teal, and cyan tessellated triangles on it. The two have been staking out the property for a while, waiting to see if there will be any Stand-user activity. Currently, Hartley is observing the mall with binoculars.

"The first rule of observation is to remain undetected. Don't get up and start attacking before we determine if they are a threat or not," he states coldly.

"Hey! I know that," JoJo says in a strained whisper, "Don't treat me like a dumb kid…"

"The second rule of observation is to remain vigilant. If you stop paying attention for even a second, you might miss something that could save you in the future," Hartley deadpans while slipping his binoculars into a leather case, which is attached to his waist, "look at that back entrance". Beside one of the employee entrances to a store stands a man in a mink coat and white baseball cap.

"Is that a-" JoJo blurts out, a bit too loud

"A stand user, yes. Be more quiet, will ya?" Hartley groans, reaching for his binoculars. He opens up the leather case, but the binoculars are gone.

"H-Hartley… look at that guy," JoJo whispers in a much more calm tone than before. The man with the white cap is looking directly at the pair with Hartley's binoculars. "How long is this guy's range?" JoJo says, gritting his teeth.

"If his range is this long, then he would have attacked us by now. His stand must not have that much strength then, although it can move items that are far away from it's user," Hartley reasons.

"Well, if we're already in his range, then why don't we move so that he's in our range. Then, we can beat him up and not worry about his weak stand," JoJo says indignantly

"It's not that simple," Hartly responds, "A stand gets stronger while it's closer to it's user. Sometimes, getting closer to a stand user with a large range is the exact opposite of what you'd want. Also, I'm sure that he's trying to taunt us into getting into his range, which-". Hartley stops looking at the man in the mink coat to check if JoJo is listening. To his surprise, JoJo has begun to run down the hill at the man with the white cap. "JOJOOO, YOU IDIOT!" he shouts, following after him while holding onto his beanie.

…

The man in the mink coat smiles, seeing JoJo rushing towards him. He didn't expect them to take the bait, and honestly, he was happy that they did. This was going to make things much more interesting. For him, at least. The man with the white cap smirks and throws Hartley's binoculars onto the ground. _Let the meddlers come_ , he thinks, _there's no way that they'll be able_ _to withstand what's coming._

…

JoJo stops running once he makes it into the parking lot. He walks towards the man in the mink coat with his left hand in his pocket. The man's eyes suddenly light up, and he moves to speak:

"With who do I have the pleasure of encountering tonight, may I ask?"

"Well, my friends call me JoJo, but with your sense of style, I'm sure you don't understand how it feels to have friends," JoJo says, smirking. Hartley runs beside him and bends over exhausted with his hands on his knees.

"Haha! Good one, boy," the man cackle, "My name is Mac, Mac Lewis". JoJo's face twinges, and his calm demeanor melts into anger.

"And my name is Hartley," the winded man gasps, "and this is my nephew. We were taking a walk and we-"

"Cut the crap, Mr. Hartley. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot, just because of how I dress?" the man says. JoJo is getting visibly angry, but Hartley restrains him with a hand on his shoulder. Hartley steps forward.

"That certainly makes things easier, but I don't remember mentioning your clothes" Hartley says nonchalantly.

"That boy there is the one who insulted my style, Mr. Hartley. As a younger man, I'm sure you're just as blind to true fashion as your ward, but at least you don't have the nerve to voice your incorrect opinion," Mac condescends. Suddenly, JoJo's anger changes back to his previously calm countenance. He pulls his left hand out of his pocket, and stands straight.

"Oh my goodness," JoJo sighs, "I really hate people like you, who have no respect for younger generations. And I really really hate people who call me 'boy'". He quickly reaches back into his pocket, but his eyes widen in shock. "Where d-did?" he stutters.

"You mean this little thing?" Mac Lewis coos, holding up an air soft pistol, "this pathetic little thing?". JoJo is slammed in the back of the head by two intertwined grey fists directly into being pistol whipped by Mac. "Oh, you mean my stand, don't you? You were wondering about my stand. It's called Thrift Shop, and it's going to be your undoing!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Thrift Shop Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back at it again with a new chapter. If you're continuing from the previous chapters, thank you! It means a lot if you're getting some enjoyment from this! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hartley face becomes grim, and his stance stiffens. Ghost Ride the Whip begins to peak out from the sleeve of his coat cautiously.

"You bastard!" he grumbles, "Your stand is real tricky. You won't even bring it into the open to face us!"

"You two were the ones who ran up to me. And that boy was the one who was about to pull an air soft gun on me! As of now, neither of your stands have made a dent in me!" Lewis cackles. Hartley, angered, steps forward onto a discarded banana peel as Ghost Ride the Whip emerges from his sleeve and shoots out at Mac Lewis. "HAHA!" Mac laughs, "You're in for it now! I'll show you that substance will always surpass style!" The banana peel vanishes, causing Hartley to lose footing. At that exact moment a grey ankle and foot appears behind Hartley and kicks a soda can right into his head, knocking him over.

"W-what the?" he stutters

"What's this?" Mac gloats, "The soda can was filled with sand!" He slams his foot into Hartley's back and pours out the can's contents onto his head. "And, w-wha?" he mocks, drawing the banana peel that Hartley stepped on from his mink coat, "Do you get it? Even though I'm dressed in clothes a Grampa would wear, I've got an infinite amount of ways to beat you into next week! Now, lemme get a brick!" He holds out his hand, and a brick appears from thing air into it. He raises it above Hartley's head, and grins. "You see! People like you put no thought into strategy, you're just interested in looking cool! To you style is everything! I bet you don't even care if you win. How unfortunate that people are vain enough to be beaten this easily. Buh-bye, Mr. I'm Pretentious Enough to Wear a Beanie" Mac Lewis says.

"Tsk-tsk," someone chides

"Who is it?" Mac coos playfully

"The boy," JoJo quips, leaning on one of the lamp posts in the parking lot.

"WHAT?! I thought w-we finished you off!" Mac panics, lowering the brick

"Heh. If it wasn't for my stand's speed, I would have been finished. Luckily, it was able to turn my the butt of my airsoft pistol into 100% rubber. That minimized the damage from the frontal hit. Also, whatever hit the back of my head only felt like getting hit by a normal person. Not even enough to break the skin. Still hurt though, but I'm willing to bet that it's weakness is the trade off it made for it's range. It's hard to believe ONE stand has this much power" JoJo explains

"Yes, you should fear the power of my stand!" Mac Lewis boasts. _What the hell? That boy's stand was fast enough to change something without me even noticing?!_ he thinks.

" _Your_ stand?" JoJo questions, smiling

"Y-yes, my stand!" Mac stammers

"Then tell me why the hell you said ' _we_ ' earlier!" JoJo retorts. After hearing this, Mac Lewis's face went from perturbed to panicked. He immediately moves his brick back to it's previous position over Hartley's head.

"Not on my watch!" JoJo yells, springing forward and winding one arm back, preparing to deliver a punch. Taken aback, Mac instinctively brings the brick over his face to protect himself. Unable to slow down, JoJo's fist slams into the brick, shattering it into a million pieces, and continues into Mac Lewis's jaw.

"OW-WOWOWOWO!" he screams, blood dripping from his mouth. He reels back from JoJo and Hartley. Spitting out a few teeth, he attempts to speak: "Aw'll giut u foar thees!"

"Oh, really? Without you being able to give clear commands, I'm not sure if your friend will be able to help you out," JoJo says, "Wherever they're hiding". He holds up his hand, which has been turned into metal. "I did this while leaning against that lamp post," he explains, returning it to normal. He walks to Mac Lewis and lifts him up by his mink coat. Sweat begins to drip from his face, which is beginning to swell from the punch it received earlier. "I order you to bring out your stand. I want to see what it actually looks like," JoJo orders menacingly.

"Thh-thuh, THA GUUNHG!" Mac Lewis shouts. From the other side of the parking lot, a sharp crack sounds out. Quickly, The Touch emerges from JoJo with a stern look on it's face. Acting without hesitation, it plunges it's hand and forearm into JoJo's body, turning the flesh and bone that it hits into blood while shouting "ARA!". A flash of metal shoots through the hole in JoJo, and then his mid-section is returned to normal. Unfortunately, some blood has been left outside of JoJo's body, stuck in the fur of Mac Lewis's jacket. "M-muh jaakaht," he moans, kneeling on the ground, the pain in his jaw stopping him from moving.

"Who the hell shot that! WHO?" JoJo yells, running across the parking lot towards the source of the shot. A black silhouette standing near the mall does a mock salute and runs towards the back wall of the mall. Suddenly, a grey stand appears kneeling next to the wall. The silhouette jumps onto the stand's hands, and the stand throws him on top of the roof and disappears. JoJo, completely focused on chasing after the mystery figure, doesn't notice a grey pair of hands and forearms appear next to a lamp, grab a sledge hammer, and deliver four quick strikes to the lamp base, just in time for JoJo to run underneath where it fall.

"JOJO! LOOK OUT!" Hartley shouts, launching Ghost Ride the Whip around the lamp post's middle and ripping it sideways. The minor adjustment is enough to make the pole crash just next to JoJo's right side. "Am I always going to have to save you from getting yourself killed?" he pants, gasping for air.

"Speak for yourself. I stopped that freak from smashing your head in!" JoJo says, annoyed, "Plus we lost his partner!"

"Don't beat yourself up, JoJo," Hartley says while putting his arm around JoJo's shoulder and turning him toward Mac Lewis, "We have 'that freak' for that instead". JoJo immediately brightens up and cracks his knuckles. Mac begins to try and crawl away, but Hartley circles around him and pulls Ghost Ride the Whip tight with both hands. He immediately turns around the crawl the other way, but he hits his head on JoJo's shins.

"Hey, I never got to see your stand," JoJo observes, "Maybe you can show me now?". The Touch appears as a torso and arms behind JoJo's head and nods up and down in agreement. Suddenly, something appears on Mac's back. It's the size of an average human arm, and has a swiveling shopping cart wheel as it's legs. It's body and arms look as if they were in a light blue onesie with white stars sprinkled across it, but the onesie is the body and arms. It's hands resemble the claws of a claw machine, and it's head has the pattern of the keys of a piano sideways from it's chin to it's forehead. The rest of it's head is a rusty red. "So this is your stand?" JoJo scoffs, "It's pretty pathetic. Looks like it fails at having both style and substance in the end". The Touch grabs Thrift Shop's head and violently throws the Stand into the air. JoJo calmly breaths in, then exhales: "Disappear, now!". As soon as Thrift Shop falls into The Touch's range, the stand flares up into a series of fast and hard hitting punches while shouting "ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA!" It ends the series with one final slam and "A-RA!". The stand is launched downwards into the ground and Mac Lewis curls up into a ball, writhing in pain. "My goodness, that felt nice," JoJo whispers while grinning ear to ear.


End file.
